Ashfoot
Ashfoot is a broad-faced gray she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Ashfoot is first seen as a queen. :In the prologue, when WindClan is fleeing from the forest, Tallstar stumbles across a dirty tunnel, and Ashfoot asks him why they had come here of all the other places. He reminds her that they had been driven from every place they had tried to settle, and that they might find peace here. However, Ashfoot echoes him in disbelief, reminding him that they were too close to fire and monsters, and that her kits wouldn't be safe. Deadfoot paces forward, and reminds her that their home hadn't been safe either. :Later, when one of the apprentices cries out in fear, a Twoleg throws an object in the cats' direction, and it grazes Ashfoot's shoulder. She winces as it hits her shoulder, but remains silent as she wraps herself around Eaglekit. When all is quiet, Ashfoot gets back to her paws, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She tells Tallstar that she fears for their safety, since she couldn't smell prey anywhere. Tallstar then reaches forward and rests his muzzle on her head, telling her that he knows she is hungry, but that they are safer here than in their own territory. Tallstar then sends Deadfoot and Onewhisker to look for rats. Ashfoot recoils at this, spitting out that rats where no better than crowfood. But she is hushed by a tortoiseshell, who reminds her that rats are better than nothing. Ashfoot remains silent as she leans over and licks Eaglekit between his ears. :After Deadfoot and Onewhisker find a suitable tunnel, Ashfoot complains that they'd have wet paws day and night, but Tallstar insists they keep going. As they enter the tunnel, Ashfoot narrows her eyes, but says nothing. :Later, after Fireheart and Graystripe cross the Thunderpath with WindClan, Ashfoot offers to carry Gorsekit for Morningflower. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, Tallstar announces that Ashfoot had given birth to a litter of three kits, one of whom is named Crowkit. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Ashfoot does not formally appear in Midnight, and is not listed in the allegiances. However, this is more than likely a misprint, since she appears in Dawn. Moonrise :Ashfoot does not formally appear in Moonrise, and is not listed in the allegiances. However, this is more than likely a misprint, since she appears in Dawn. Dawn :When the journeying cats are resting in a Twoleg tunnel, Ashfoot comments that she recognized the tunnel, for it was the same tunnel the WindClan cats had used for shelter after being driven out by Brokenstar. Starlight :When the Clans are separating, Ashfoot and Onewhisker say goodbye to Thornclaw, a ThunderClan warrior. :After Onewhisker is pronounced leader, he appoints Ashfoot to be his new deputy. At first, Brambleclaw doesn't even know who Ashfoot is, then he spots a she-cat with a look of shock on her face. Crowfeather bounds over to her and presses his muzzle against hers, while the other WindClan cats begin to chant her name. Brambleclaw then remembers that she was Crowfeather's mother, and that he had seen her twice before at a Gathering, even though he'd never spoken to her. He notices that she's a popular choice, and thinks that Onewhisker was wise to have chosen her. Onewhisker touches noses with her, and she thanks him, telling him that she was surprised to have been chosen. Onewhisker tells her that this was why he chose her, and gives her ear a quick lick. He tells her that he wants a cat who is humble, and will help make WindClan strong again. Ashfoot vows that she will try to be that cat. :Later, Ashfoot tells Brambleclaw and Onewhisker that there had to be another Moonstone close by, for StarClan wouldn't have brought them to the lake otherwise. She points out that they need to find it quickly, for until then, WindClan's loyalty would have to be enough to keep Onewhisker as leader. :Later, during Tallstar's vigil, Ashfoot and Crowfeather settle down on either side of Onewhisker, as if to shelter him while he grieved. During the vigil, Firestar remarks to Brambleclaw that Onewhisker had been wise to choose Ashfoot as his deputy, and Brambleclaw silently agrees with him. :When Leafpaw visits the WindClan camp, she sees Ashfoot and Onewhisker talking with a couple of warriors near a scatter of boulders in the center of the dip. :When Leafpaw visits the camp to tell Barkface of the Moonpool, she sees Ashfoot and Onewhisker sharing a rabbit together. When Barkface hears the news, he relays it to Onewhisker and Ashfoot. As Leafpaw's leaving, the leader and deputy bow their heads in quiet conversation. :Later, during a Gathering, Brambleclaw is surprised to find that Onewhisker had brought Mudclaw, but not Ashfoot. :After Mudclaw's rebellion, Firestar, Onewhisker, and Ashfoot are seen gathered on the lake shore. They join Brambleclaw to investigate the tree that had fallen on Mudclaw. Hawkfrost drags Mudclaw's body up the lake shore, and Onewhisker comments that he was a great warrior. Ashfoot hisses, reminding him that Mudclaw had been a traitor. Later, she inspects the fallen tree under which he had died, telling Onewhisker that he was definitely meant to be leader of WindClan, and that StarClan had sent the lightning to kill the cat who would have taken his place. Twilight :Ashfoot is seen at a Gathering, sitting on a tree root beside Russetfur and Mistyfoot. When Onestar announces that Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Tornear had driven a fox from their territory the day before, the Clans erupt into cheering, calling out the warriors' names. :Later, when Crowfeather is meeting Leafpool, he comments that Ashfoot had said he was "as daft as a new apprentice", since he is so distracted by his affections with the ThunderClan medicine cat. :Ashfoot is seen at the next Gathering making her way to the center of the island beside Barkface, and is later seen sitting on a tree root beside the other deputies. :Later, when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight come to report that Leafpool is missing, Ashfoot is seen waiting expectantly in the middle of WindClan's camp. When Onestar reports that Crowfeather is missing, Ashfoot desperately asks if the ThunderClan cats had seen him. Onestar snaps at her to be quiet, but she doesn't flinch. When Squirrelflight reports that Leafpool is missing, Ashfoot exclaims that she was a medicine cat. She asks despairingly where the two cats could have possibly gone. Brambleclaw then offers to follow their scent trail, and Ashfoot agrees to go with them. Onestar tells her to bring another warrior, and she beckons to Tornear. :The four cats leave camp and head to the border, where Crowfeather and Leafpool had last been scented. Ashfoot is the first to pick up the scent trail, and leads the cats as they make their way through the territory. When they lose the scent trail, Squirrelflight is reluctant to stop, but Ashfoot painfully admits that there is nothing more they can do. The four retrace their steps, and Ashfoot and Tornear say goodbye to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight at the border. :Later, Ashfoot comes to ThunderClan's aid during the badger attack. Sunset :After the badger attack, Ashfoot is seen bleeding from one shoulder. :Ashfoot is then seen at a Gathering, sitting with the other deputies. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :During a Gathering, when Leopardstar is talking about Twolegs, she wonders if the Twolegs will ever invade their territory, like back in the forest. Ashfoot asks why they would do that. Dark River :When a group of RiverClan cats cross the border, Ashfoot is seen at the head of a WindClan patrol made up of herself, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Tornear, and Whitetail. She demands to know what they were doing on WindClan territory, and Reedwhisker explains patiently that they have just been chased by the horseplace dog. But Ashfoot aggressively shouts at them to leave WindClan territory, telling them that they may have lost their land, but that they wouldn't have WindClan's. After an argument breaks out, Ashfoot once more orders the RiverClan patrol to leave. As they're padding away, she yells after them that there will be extra patrols along the border thereafter. :Later, during a border skirmish between ThunderClan and WindClan, Ashfoot is seen in the midst of the battle, fighting Spiderleg with Tornear. Thornclaw comes to rescue his Clanmate, butting Ashfoot's shoulder with his head. As Spiderleg recovers, Thornclaw hurls himself at Ashfoot and gets into a viscous battle with her. When the battle begins to drag on, Ashfoot calls the retreat, and her warriors follow her back onto ThunderClan territory. Dustpelt calls after her to stay on the moor. Ashfoot retorts by reminding him that Firestar had given WindClan the woods, and all controversy should be taken up with him. :While Jaypaw is in the WindClan camp, Ashfoot comes pounding through the entrance tunnel with Breezepaw and Heatherpaw, yowling that she had just seen a RiverClan patrol heading back into RiverClan territory. Jaypaw tries to defend RiverClan after Onestar accuses them of taking Gorsetail's kits and asks what reason they'd have for being on WindClan territory. But Ashfoot retorts that they were trying to steal the kits. :When ThunderClan and WindClan are on the verge of battle, Ashfoot is seen squaring up to Brambleclaw, as she stands beside her son, Crowfeather. Outcast :When Squirrelflight is in the WindClan camp, Ashfoot is seen returning from a patrol with Onestar and Whitetail. Eclipse :When a ThunderClan patrol tries to talk to Onestar, a patrol made up of Ashfoot, Harespring, and Owlwhisker, approaches them. When Brambleclaw relays their request, Ashfoot aggressively orders them home. Brambleclaw stands his ground, but Ashfoot refuses to be swayed, and repeats her order, spitting that Onestar didn't owe them any favors. After an argument breaks out, Harespring leaps at Brambleclaw, but the ThunderClan deputy merely pins him down, telling Ashfoot that they come in peace. Ashfoot is dismayed, and begs Brambleclaw to let Harespring go. As Harespring leaps back up, Ashfoot cuts in between him and Brambleclaw, telling the ThunderClan cats that they really need to go, for Onestar had nothing to say to them. Brambleclaw reluctantly nods, then leaves WindClan territory with the rest of the ThunderClan patrol. :When ShadowClan rejects StarClan, Ashfoot exclaims that there had always been four Clans in the forest. Long Shadows Sunrise :When Lionblaze visits the WindClan camp to ask about Ashfur's murder, he sees a group of cats huddling around Barkface, including Ashfoot and her son, Crowfeather. When Onestar talks to Firestar, Ashfoot pads up to stand beside her leader, remaining silent and watching the ThunderClan cats calmly. Onestar claims to know nothing of the murder, and sends Ashfoot to escort them home. The deputy, still remaining silent, beckons to Tornear and Breezepelt, then leads the ThunderClan patrol out of the camp. :As they return to camp, the cats remain silent, and Ashfoot sets a brisk pace. When they reach the hillside above the stream, Ashfoot tells Tornear and Breezepelt to go back to camp, and that she'd see Firestar the rest of the way. Breezepelt demands to know why and Ashfoot reminds him that he has a hunting patrol to go on, and asks him if he thought the rabbits would just run into camp. Reluctantly, both cats leave, and Ashfoot watches them until they disappear over a rise. :When they had gone, Ashfoot tells Firestar that she had to speak with him alone, for there was something important to tell him. She tells him that, a couple sunrises ago, she had been leading the dawn patrol along the stream, when she had spotted Sol. Firestar tells Ashfoot that he thought Sol had left the lake, but Ashfoot says that he was definitely here a few days ago. Firestar then demands to know why Onestar wouldn't tell him, and Ashfoot shrugs uncomfortably. Lionblaze notes to himself that she was a fair-minded cat, and couldn't be happy about the tension between ThunderClan and WindClan. Her loyalty to Onestar wouldn't let her speak openly. :She tells Firestar that Ashfur's death was his problem, not Onestar's, and that he couldn't expect Onestar to be happy for them barging into their camp, accusing his cats of murder. Brambleclaw begins to protest, but Firestar assures Ashfoot that they weren't accusing WindClan. He then asks her when exactly she had seen Sol, and she tells him she had seen him a quarter moon ago, in the woods near the lake. She then comments that he couldn't spot them, since he was eating fresh-kill. Firestar then thanks Ashfoot for her help. She wishes them well, and Lionblaze sees the sympathy in her eyes as they leave. :When ThunderClan sets out to look for Sol, their patrol meets Ashfoot on WindClan territory. After a brief greeting, Ashfoot tells them that she thought they would go looking for Sol, and Brambleclaw tells her that there were questions that needed answers, whether Sol killed Ashfur or not. Ashfoot then tells him that she had something to show them, and leads them to the Twoleg fence beside the Horseplace. She flicks her ears at a piece of fur in the fence, and Brambleclaw realizes that it belonged to Sol. She then wishes them good luck, and goes back to her own territory. But before she leaves, Brambleclaw asks her why she did it, and she tells him that she wants her Clan to be safe, and that Sol should be dealt with before he causes more trouble. She is accidentialy reffered to as "Ashfur" while leading the ThunderClan patrol to Sol's tuft of fur in the Twoleg fence. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, Ashfoot remains the deputy of WindClan. During a Gathering, Lionblaze spots her walking next to Crowfeather, and reminds himself that she was his mother. He drops back, hoping they hadn't noticed him, and slips away. Later, when Firestar wishes to send a cat from each Clan up the river, Onestar exchanges a glance with Ashfoot, and agrees to come. :Ashfoot brings Whitetail and Sedgewhisker to the stream to join the water patrol. She greets Brambleclaw in a friendly way and tells him that it was good to see him. But Russetfur and Mistyfoot are on edge, and begin to get in a vicious fight. But before things can get out of control, Ashfoot steps forward and reminds them that they are all working together now, and that the patrol must do whatever they can without risking their lives. As the patrol leaves, Ashfoot yowls after them, "May StarClan light your path! And bring you all home safe." :Later, when Breezepelt accuses a ThunderClan patrol of crossing the border, Ashfoot is seen coming up to ask him what happened. Breezepelt tells her it was just a misunderstanding about getting the water, and Ashfoot advises Jayfeather to keep his warriors on their side of the lake, to avoid future misunderstandings. Swallowing his anger, Jayfeather complies, then leads the patrol away. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :When ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Ashfoot is seen shoving Morningflower, who is pregnant, back into the nursery, growling at her that she is in no condition to fight. But when Morningflower protests, Ashfoot instructs her to protect Eaglekit, then rushes into battle. As Morningflower crouches in the nursery, she hears Ashfoot's enraged howls coming from outside. ''Battles of the Clans :Ashfoot finds two stray kittypets on WindClan's territory, and brings them before Onestar decides to teach them about a warrior's way of life. When the two kittypets and Onestar come back from the other Clan territories, she welcomes them and remarks that they now know about the other Clans' strength, but still need to learn about WindClan's strength. She points out Webfoot, who is the Clan's best storyteller. She assures the kittypets that they have nothing to fear from WindClan. They fight in the noblest way, out in the open, because the outcome is based strictly on strength. She says that open battles carry the weight of destiny, quoting Graywing the Wise. In the Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :When Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze are at the WindClan border, Ashfoot is seen at the head of a patrol. Breezepaw acts hostile towards the ThunderClan patrol, and Ashfoot tells him that she would handle this. She then asks Lionblaze why he is so close to the border, and if Firestar knew he was here. Hollyleaf then tells her that they had brought fresh-kill. Breezepaw warns Ashfoot not to touch it, for they might have put deathberries in it, but Ashfoot ignores him and asks why they would bring WindClan food. After Jaypaw's explanation, Ashfoot reminds him that this was not mentioned in the warrior code, but Jaypaw insists that it was the right thing to do. Finally, Ashfoot takes the prey, and thanks them for the gift. Breezepaw begins to object, but Ashfoot reminds him that if Starclan had not wanted ThunderClan to catch prey, they would have kept every living creature hidden from sight. And that this was a better catch that they had had in a long time; a clear blessing from StarClan. Breezepaw then tells her that he wouldn't eat any of it, and she tells him that, be that as it may, he still needed to help carry it back to camp. But as they leave, Ashfoot reminds the ThunderClan cats that WindClan is still their enemy, and that they are not to cross the border. Jaypaw hastily agrees, then leaves with his littermates. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Ashfoot votes for the indivdual Clan leaders, along with Nightcloud and Tornear. Before she leaves, she tells Onestar that she had faith in him to keep the Clan safe. Trivia *She has been mistakenly referred to as 'Ashfur'.Revealed in ''Sunrise, Page 49 *In an Erin Hunter Chat it was stated that Deadfoot is probably Crowfeather's father, making him Ashfoot's mate, though it is not confirmed.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat Character Pixels Family Members Sons: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, Page 32 Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 40 Status Unknown Grandsons: :Breezepelt:Revealed in The Sight, Page 118 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, Page 290 :Lionblaze: Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Ancestors: :Gorsestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, Page 37 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Wind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes "You're needed for a hunting patrol. Or do you think the rabbits will come running into the camp on their own?" -'Ashfoot' to Tornear and Breezepelt . Sunrise Page 28. References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters